The invention relates to an arrangement for the visual indication of the readiness of a vehicle alarm system or of the locked condition of a vehicle door, with an electro-optical indicating element, preferably a light-emitting diode, arranged in the area of a locking system of the vehicle being controlled by at least one switching contact actuated when the alarm system is set to be operative or when the vehicle door is locked.
When leaving the vehicle, a driver can often not recognize whether he has set an anti-theft alarm system so that it is ready to operate. This is particularly true in darkness when even the condition of a locking of a door-locking system cannot be tested without an additional gripping of the door lock handle.
For this reason, a light-emitting diode, which is visible from the outside of the vehicle, was installed in proximity of a locking button of the locking mechanism located on the inside of the door of a known motor vehicle (see "Operating Instructions of the Citroen CX Diesel Vehicle"--Model 83, Page 2).
It is also known from Funkschau 4, 1985, Pages 70 to 73, to indicate the condition of a vehicle alarm system, which is set to be ready to operate, by means of a flashing light-emitting diode.
However, these light-emitting diodes require a separate installation space on the upper side of the inside door panel. Also, special holding and fastening elements must be provided for the light-emitting diode which are capable of compensating the unavoidable tolerances between the inside door panel and its covering. In the case of the vehicle alarm system according to the Funkschau article, there is the additional problem of a relatively high power consumption of the light-emitting diode by the diode itself and the required multiplier.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a arrangement of the type referred to above which requires no separate installation space on an inside door panel of a vehicle door, is arranged at a mounting site which is connected with a locking system of a vehicle in a sensible manner and is largely independent of tolerances in the area of the installation site which are the result of manufacturing.
This object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the electro-optical indicating element is inserted into a locking button of the locking system.
The main advantages of the invention are that the arrangement may be integrated largely into an element (locking button) of a vehicle door which already exists and therefore does not require any additional installation space on an inside door panel. The mounting site is connected with a locking system of the motor vehicle in a sensible manner according to especially preferred embodiments. By means of a pulse operation of the indicating element with a pulse separation which is relatively long in comparison to the flashing pulse, a low power consumption is achieved, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, a multiplier is not required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.